Family secret
by Lilith0376
Summary: Uninvited family arrive at the Bennett house and one of them is about to learn why they are never around when its time for family gatherings.
1. Chapter 1

This used to be a story called Zombie, but I never got around to finish it so I turned it into a brand new story I hope everyone likes. This first chapter is the same as before just a few minor changes.

Family Secret 

Part 1

The birds are singing outside the Bennett's kitchen window, the day is warm and sunny; Helen is sipping tea and enjoying the day without her family, a rarity for her. Suddenly the doorbell rings she gets up to open the door and receives a big surprise. "Helen! How are you my dear?" A high pitch voice greats her; to Helen's horror and dismay hers and Jack's parents are at the door.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" The same high pitch voice asks her. Helen shakes her head before stepping aside to allow the uninvited guests in. "What are you doing here?" She questions them once all are inside. "What does it look like? We are visiting." A stern male voice answers her. "Why didn't you call to let us know you-" "Do you have any idea how many times we have called?" Another male voice interrupts.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" Helens ask them instead. "Do you have beer?" A third male voice inquires. "No. Only coffee, tea, lemonade and soda." She replies. "We'll have tea, dear, and bisques if you have them." A soft feminine voice tells her. Helen heads back to the kitchen to brew more tea.

Sitting in her living room is Jack's father retired Fleet Admiral of the Navy, Charles Bennett. He's a stern man who commands attention no matter where he goes even if it's his eldest son's house. Charles -or Charlie as everyone knows him- is married to his second wife Anna. She's known as the sassy, high pitch voiced, Georgia born woman and a retired middle school teacher.

Opposite them are Helen's parents Peter and Sophia Pappas. Peter, a retired veterinarian, is a quiet and gentle man while his wife, Sophia, is a classy, sophisticated and very work-driven woman. She was the one who pushed Helen into her career and was not too happy her daughter found love in a man not in her field. Sophia herself is a university professor of classical studies.

Next to them are Jack's mother and stepfather Molly and Richard Blackmore. Two college English professors at Oxford University in England where they live. Richard was born and bred in England while Molly was born in Scotland, but grew up mostly in the United States.

"Where are Jack and the kids?" Molly asks of a sudden. "Oh, they are out and won't be back until much later." "Good then." Sophia says. Helen is perplex by her words which is something her mother didn't fail to notice. "The rest of the family will be here shortly." She adds. Helen's eyes go wide open. . . "What?" She practically shirks.

"Helen, a proper lady does not shirk." Her mother says. "It has been a long time since we had a family gathering not only with Jack's family, but ours too; we decided it would be better to have both families meet here since you and the kids never show up to gatherings and always give us ridiculous explanations as to why you can't make it." Sophia tells her.

The doorbell rings moments later. By this time Helen knows the rest of their families has come to visit. Her older brother Patrick with his Swedish born wife Annika, their 16-year-old son Daniel and Helen's 105-year old grandmother Athena are standing in front of her. "Hi Aunt Helen!" The teenage boy greets her before darting inside the house.

"Daniel." His mother calls out to him. "I'm sorry, Helen but the ride was so long he could not wait to get out of the car." The two women smile at each other. After all Helen has four teenage kids of her own and understands. "I'm happy to see you Annika." She then turns to her big brother. "How are you Pat?" "I'm fine, working as usual." Her brother says warmly. Patrick has followed his father's footsteps and is now s veterinarian with his own private practice; Annika on the other hand works as an investment banker.

Helen turns to her grandmother. "Hello Grandma, how are you?" The old woman looks at her granddaughter for a long time before answering. "I'm fine. Is there a place I could take a nap? I'm tired from the ride." "I'll show you to your room grandma." Helen helps her grandmother to one of the bedrooms but the doorbell rings yet again before she can take her.

Her twin brother Nicholas, his wife Daphne and their sons 13-year-old Parris and 10-year-old Alexander are waiting at the door. "You will need more parking." Is the first thing Nicholas tells his sister. "Nice to see you too, Nick." Is her response. Her twin is a science teacher at a private college while his wife runs a catering business. Helen's nephews just run inside without saying a word while making their mother embarrassed at their behavior.

The two boys are immediately called out by their great grandmother who is not too please by their behavior either. Soon after Daniel, Paris and Alexander are out in the backyard playing football. "Did you redecorate?" Daphne asks her sister-in-law. "Yes, a few months ago." Helen replies. "I love what you did with the house." Annika adds.

After an hour more guests arrive; Michael his wife Mary and their children 14-year-old Nancy and 12-year-old David. Mike too comments about the lack of parking in front of the house; Helen suggests they park in the garage instead, but even then not all vehicles fit. Little by little the Bennett house is crowding with people and not all guests have arrived.

Mike is Jack's younger brother is a civil engineer by trade; his wife is a gynecologist. Mary was Helen's doctor when she was pregnant with Eric and Meg; she delivered the twins and helped Helen during her post partum depression after the birth. "Aunt Helen can I go into Meg's room? She always has the latest in fashion." Nancy says excitedly. Helen nods the girl runs up the stairs to her cousin's bedroom. Her brother goes outside to play with the other boys.

Helen excuses herself from the guest to call Jack. "Jack? Can you hear me?" "Yes, I hear you." He says his happy face in the screen, the kids laughing in the background. "Jack you have to come home now, our families are here." "What? What are they doing there?" He asks. "We are invading sailor, get your sorry behind back home, pronto!" His father says over Helen before cutting off their communication.

Susan and Gregory Roberts Jack's stepsister, her husband plus their children 13-year-old Jake and 11-year-old Caroline arrive next adding more stress to Helen's already stressful day. Sue, a psychologist, is Anna's daughter from her previous marriage of which she was widowed. Her sailor husband Greg is African American a former Seal and now commander in the Navy; he and Charlie always salute each other even when out of uniform.

"Make yourselves at home." Helen tells them. "Cool! I'm going out." Jake tells his parents once he sees the other kids playing his favorite sport, soon he too is enjoying himself. "Meg's room is the fist on the right, right?" Caroline asks her aunt. "Yes, Nancy is already there." "Thank you." Caroline says politely before she leaves for the room.

The last to arrive are Holly and Roger Evans along with daughters Kelly who is 11-years-old and Marilyn 8. Jack's little sister is a registered nurse, her husband is a detective in the Chicago police department. "I got a gift for you." Holly hands Helen a large box, but before she can open it her nieces tell her what it is. "It's a large crystal base." Their mother is not happy her girls told what it was. "Thank you, Holly. Why don't you girls go upstairs and play with Nancy and Caroline, they are in Meg's room." Helen suggests.

Two hours later Jack and the kids arrive home, the first person they meet is Jack's father. "Where were you?" They are greeted by Charles. "Hello dad, nice to see you too. Sorry we took long but the kids were helping me with something very important, work related." Jack explains. His father is not amused and does not believe him. "You are a test pilot how can they help you with that?"

"We take readings from the onboard computers." JD tells his grandfather. Charles nods. "Look who finally arrived." He says everyone turns to look at the arrivals. "Grandma! Grandpa!" The kids run to their grandparents for hugs and kisses and if lucky small gifts. Their grandparents are equally happy to see them and as the kids expected each got a gift from them except from Charles who believes spoiling his eldest grandkids any further is not worth it. Next they go to their great grandmother for a hug and a kiss but she is fast asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Secret

Part 2

"Attention!" the retired admiral shouts at the kids. They in turn and stand attention less their grandfather shouts any further and this time into their ears. "You know the drill! Drop down!" The kids do as told and begin to beg as they do push ups while their grandfather talks to their father. "Jack it's about time you tell us the truth about why you are never around when we want you to." His father tells him.

Jack thinks of how to explain the reason why he and his family are always out of reach, but he can't come up with a believable lie. Helen stands next to her husband as she too tries to help with the dilemma in front of them; the only thing the kids can think of is when is their grandfather going to let them up.

"Well?" His father asks. "I cannot believe all of you are here." Jack tells him. "Dad you could have at least had the sensibility to call and let us know you were visiting." "That is not what I asked you." Charles says. "And what are you talking about?" He says. "We have been calling you for the longest; you're never here." Jack sighs not knowing what to say. "Dad, our lives are full with work and the kids." Is the only thing he can come up with.

"Can we get up now?" Meg asks of a sudden. "Yes, you can get up now." Charlie tells them. "My whole body aches." Bunji complains. His grandfather frowns at him. "I have something to say." Eric interjects. But before he can continue the other children show up. "About time you showed up." Daniel says. "You're here!" The other children say excitedly and run to hug their cousins.

"Whose perfume is that?" Bunji asks Nancy once he gets a whiff. She blushes a little but says nothing. "That's my perfume!" Meg says as she too gets a whiff of the fragrance. "Never mind your smelly perfume!" Eric yells at his sister. "I have something very important to say." An unhappy Meg sticks her tongue out at him.

"Please, excuse me." Helen says and walks to the kitchen. "Mother-1 online professor." Sharp's face appears in the kitchen monitor. "Mother-1 the Bionic Six are needed downtown, looks like Scarab might be up to something." Helen nods. "We'll be right there." Once she gets back to the others Eric and Meg are still fighting. "Jack I need to speak with you." He follows her to the kitchen.

"Professor Sharp called. Scarab is at it again." She tells him. "How are we going to get out of here without our families knowing who we are?" Jack ponders the question before answering. "I don't know." He says. Before they can continue talking his father walks in. "What are you two doing?" He asks. Jack frowns at his father. "Can't we have 5 minutes to ourselves?" Jack tells him. Charles is not happy about his son's reply.

Jack tries his best to give a believable lie to his dad. "We just got a call from the kids' doctor and he wants to see them right away." Charles is suspicious of the sudden call. "What's wrong with the kids?" He asks. "He found something in their last tests he wants to take them again to make sure it was the lab's mistake." Helen answers. "Can you please call them here?" She tells him.

Charles leaves to call his grandkids but is still suspicious. Jack lets out a sigh of relief once his father leaves the kitchen. "Let's just hope it won't take us long to deal with Scarab." Helen says. Jack nods in agreement. Their kids walk in wondering what is really going on. "Scarab is on the rampage again." Jack tells them without any preamble. "How are we going to leave without drawing attention from our relatives?" JD asks them.

"Your mother made out a funny doctor story." Jack answers. "We will leave as the Bennett family and once we are out of range the Bionic Six will take their place." He says. "We will take the M.U.L.E. and not Sky Dancer." Helen adds. "Go to your rooms and take whatever you think you will need for a doctor's visit." They are further instructed. Five minutes later the Bennett children are ready to leave.

Jack and Helen go to their family members and explain the situation. "It should not take long for the tests." Says Helen. "We will be back in a while." Jack adds. They leave their house as agreed once they were far away from their home and relatives the Bionic Six take their place. Once they arrive at their destination they are surprised to see it is Scarabina and not Scarab the one creating all the problems.

"I see my body is among you." She says eying Mother-1. "Your body? I am not your body." Mother-1 replies. "You forget, my dear, I was created from you. Therefore you are my body, the one I was to inherit along with your talent for ESP and for some odd reason never did." Standing next to Scarabina are her minions Gorgona, Sword Mistress and Black Widow -no surprise there, but to their amazement Klunk is with them.

"What do you want here?" Bionic-1 questions her. "What I want is my business." She replies. "Minions!" Her gang charges the Bionic Six. The bionics don't take any chances with Scarabina and her group, they know how dangerous they can be. With Klunk helping, Scarabina's women have a small advantage, but they quickly realize it isn't always a good idea to bring him along.

Mother-1 uses her holographic powers to create the image of the sea creature he is still in love with. Using that image over Gorgona, Klunk rushes towards her knocking her over Black Widow. "Watch what you're doing!" Sword Mistress yells at him. Klunk is enraged and charges towards her. "Stop you fools!" Scarabina yells, but it's too late. She is surrounded by the Bionic Six.

"Trap like the rat you are." Karate-1 tells her. "That is what you think." Scarabina replies and uses one of Scarab's darkness grenades. Once the smoke clears the Bionic Six know their enemies are gone, but not for long. "Gone again." Sport-1 says a bit upset. "It's ok, son at least no one got hurt." Bionic-1 says. They help clean up the mess created by Scarabina then head home to their relatives.

Charles is waiting outside for them. "How things go at the doctor?" He asks. "Things went ok." Jack says. "Uncle Jack, aunt Helen did you see what happened downtown?" Jake asks excitedly. "We didn't, what happened sweetheart?" Helen asks the child. "The Bionic Six stop some bionic criminals, but it wasn't Scarab." the little boys says almost running out of breathe in the process.

"The news broadcasted as it was happening." David says as he too comes out to comment on the big news. "By the way, Meg, Nancy took all your make up out and she and the other girls are using it." David tells his cousin. Meg runs inside at once. Jack, Charles, Helen and the boys walk inside and hear plenty of screaming from the girls upstairs. "I'm going to kill all of you!" They hear, then . . . "We are having fun!" Is the next thing.

The girls' mothers go to see what all the yelling is about. Downstairs, the only ones remaining are the older women, the men and the kids. "So, how did the tests go?" Molly asks her son. "The doctor said they were inconclusive and might have to retake them later on." Jack replies. Minutes later the women and the girls come downstairs; Meg appeared unhappy and her cousins had their heads lower, but when they raised their heads their faces are covered in make up.

"Go wash your faces." Holly tells them. "We will take Meg to buy what the girls ruined." Mary tells everyone else. "In that case I will go with you." Sophia says getting up. "I know the best places to obtain what the girl needs." The other women don't say a word. "Come along Megan, ladies." Susan turns to her mother before they leave. "Mom, please take care of the girls and don't let them out of sight while we're gone." Anna nods and the women leave.

"Eric." Richard says drawing everyone's attention. "Didn't you mentioned earlier you had something important to tell us?" Eric had forgotten about that with all that happened, but he quickly got his mind back to what he wanted to say. "I'm joining the military after high school."


	3. Chapter 3

Family Secret

Part 3

Most of the adults and the children are stun at his words. Charles is smiling from ear to ear and so is Gregory. "Are you planning on joining the Navy, perhaps?" Greg asks him. "No, I'm planning on following my father's footsteps in the Air Force and finish what he started." He says and smiles. Jack smiles back at him proud of his son for following in his old-man's footsteps.

Charles turns to Jack but he does not smile at his eldest son. "Why did you leave the service?" He asks. "Dad, you know I had a really bad accident that nearly killed me." Jack replies. "That is not a proper excuse to leave the military." Comes the reply. "You hardly ever came to visit me in the hospital." Jack tells his father this time a little angry.

"Jack's right, dad." Michael says. Charles ignores his youngest son, instead he turns back to Eric. "Come on Eric, you could sail all the seas and see the world in a different way." Charles says. "Sorry, grandpa but I do not see myself looking like Popeye the sailor man." Is Eric's reply. Both his grandfather and uncle Greg aren't happy about the comparison.

Everyone else starts laughing. "Do what you feel is right." Peter says. "How do you feel about your son following in your footsteps?" Richard asks Jack. "I'm very proud of him." Anna walks up to Eric and gives him a hug. "You will look so handsome in your uniform." A little later the girls come back downstairs clean faced. "Now you no longer look like clowns." Bunji tells them. The girls did not look too happy at him calling them clowns.

"It's not funny!" Marilyn says a bit upset. "We were only making ourselves prettier." Her sister Kelly adds. "Meg doesn't have a sense of humor." Bunji tells them. "No. She doesn't like sharing." Says Caroline. "We are her cousins she should never tell us not to use her things." Nancy continues. "It is the very opposite." Athena tells the girls having been awaken by all the racket. Everyone turns to look at the old woman. "She is your elder cousin and as such you should be respectful of her personal belongings."

"When she visits you - does she go to your rooms and takes what belongs to you and destroys them?" She asks the girls. They shake their heads no. "Then? Why do you do that to her?" The young girls do not have an answer for the old woman, they only lower their heads in shame.

"We're sorry." Caroline says. "You need to tell that to Megan not me." Athena replies. "They should be back soon then you can properly apologize to her." She then turns to Eric. "What is that I heard you want to join the military?" She asks him. "I am." He replies. She smiles at him warmly. "Can you help me to a bedroom, dear? I would like to lay down." Eric helps his great-grandmother upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms.

"Speaking of bedrooms." Greg says. "Do you have enough for all of us?" "Since you didn't give us any notice about your arrival. . ." Jack says. "I get it." Greg replies. "If you are nice and apologize I'm sure Meg will let you stay with her." Says tells her granddaughters. "You think so?" Asks Nancy happily. Everyone turns to Jack. He nods and gives a smile and a wink to the girls.

The girls immediately pick up their luggage and go back upstairs. "I wonder if Meg will be happy with the arrangement?" Bunji wonders out loud. His brothers and male cousins burst out laughing, they know very well that after what they did Meg isn't going to be happy to share her room with them.

"Looks like all you boys will be sharing rooms too." Jack says that shuts up his sons and makes their cousins laugh even harder. "I will assign your roommates." Jack tells his sons. And sure enough now JD is now sharing his room with Eric while Bunji is sharing his with Daniel and Jake; the other children Paris, David and Alexander are all in Eric's room.

A few hours later the other women return home and just liker her brother predicted Meg wasn't happy about having to share her room with her cousins, even after they said they were sorry. That first night was very uncomfortable for everyone no one with the exception of Athena could sleep, she was the only one who was not sharing a room.

The next day starts better everyone is having a good morning with a wonderful homemade breakfast courtesy of Anna and Sophia. The rest of the week is going without any problems, but as their families trip nears its end disaster strikes when Sharp calls them to action. Unfortunately for them Jack's father is the one who takes the message.

"It's alright professor, they will be on their way in no time."

Jack comes inside to get more napkins when his father stops him. "Professor Sharp says Scarabina and Scarab are in the city." He says. Jack's mouth is wide open. "Come on, get Helen and the kids you have to stop them." When his son doesn't move Charles gets upset. "Get going I will take care of the family, now hurry." Jack nods and goes to get his family ready.

"We have to go." Jack tells his wife and children. "Scarabina?" Helen asks. Her husband nods. "Trouble coming." JD tells his parents once he spots his grandfather coming their way. "You have a job to do, I will cover for you." The Admiral says. The kids and Helen look at him then at Jack not believing what they are hearing. "Go on then or do I have to kick you out of the house myself?" He says.

Soon Jack, Helen and the kids are out of the house and as promised Charles covers for them telling the others the kids' doctor called them again for more tests. This time everyone buys the lie since its coming from a more trusted source.

"I cannot believe grandpa knows we are the Bionic Six." Karate-1 says a little distraught. "Unfortunately for us he was in the kitchen when Sharp called." Bionic-1 responds. "What are we going to do now?" Sport-1 asks. "For the moment nothing." Mother-1 tells him. "We will do what we have to do now and we will deal with grandpa once we get back home."

Once they reached their destination the Bionic Six stop Scarab and Scarabina from stealing invaluable artifacts from the Museum of Natural History. A fight ensues but the bad guys now they are no match for the bionics leaving what they have taken and run away. Among the things taken were Tutankhamen's golden mask on loan from the Egyptian museum, several rare jewels, gold and silver coins from ancient Rome an Greece and an ancient manuscript from Syria.

The Bionic Six help with what they can then head home to deal with the Admiral and his new found knowledge about them. At home the rest of the family is packing their things getting ready to leave the next day. Charles takes his eldest son and his family to another part of the house where they will be left alone by the others.

"Well? I'm waiting." Charles says. "We could not tell you." Jack says. "We took an oath never to reveal who we are." "Is this re reason why you left the service?" Jack nods. "And your family? Did they participated to be with you?" "No." Helen says. "We became bionic under different circumstances." She goes on to explain how they became bionics. Charles nods understanding.

"Are you angry with us, grandpa?" Meg asks him. The old man looks straight in the eye of his eldest granddaughter before answering. "I'm not." He says. "I am very proud of all of you, but I wish you would have trusted me with your secret; you know I would never reveal it." The kids hug their grandfather follow by Jack and Helen. For the first time in a long time they are able to trust someone else with their secret and now it will be in safe hands.

The End.


End file.
